The more things change
by xXGoldenRaysXx
Summary: This was just an ordinary day for Reznov... but it had to get weird didn't it? join him on his adventure through the magical land of Equestria as he assists the Mane six on their own adventures to protect their friends and loved ones. there will be a little bit of crossover's, not of characters but of concepts like vampirism. also some names will be thrown in to give you an idea.
1. Stranded

Author's notes - This is my first dual fanfic, meaning that it isn't just me planning each chapter. Therefore, it will take some time for each chapter to be finished. Please be patient with us.

Military time: 22:25 China Town

Sigma sat perched on the edge of the roof, preparing for what he was about to do. In a few minutes there will be a deal held between a decoy and an Elite terrorist group known as the Black Bats. Using his special armour designed by a top secret government lab, he prepared a holographic decoy to organize the deal. Sigma wasn't alone however, at another location his partner was setting up an offensive to take the Black Bats into custody for interrogations.

\

Sabrewulf wasn't wasting any time while Sigma was setting up the deal with their prey. the pair had several advantages that they were very prepared to exploit, one of which was their advanced combat suits. these were full body armour designed to augment the wearer greatly, however their armour types differed greatly. Sigma was of the first generation of armour, this type being more combat heavy than its sister counterpart, this armour was dubbed MK 1. The MK 2 suit was designed to give the user increased agility, but lacked the durability of the MK 1. This is the reason Sigma was closer to the action than Sabrewulf.

\

Reznov Shucheq was just getting into his truck after a looong day of working under the scorching sun, now was his "favorite" part of the day… paperwork. Filling in time sheets for his crew was very time consuming and tedious. The best this is the knowledge that his workday was finally over and he could go home and rest for the next one. Unaware of what was about to take place very near by.

\

Sigma cast his projection into the alley way, and waited for the contacts to show themselves. He did not have to wait for long however, not even 4 minutes after his projection was set up they rounded the corner with a wheeled cart behind them. the projection Sigma set up was a middle aged man in a grey business suit with black sunglasses. In the dealer group there were similar men dressed in pure black suits, four in total. The cart was a small wooden pull along one that was about 4 feet wide and 6 feet long. one of the men dressed in suits walked forward and motioned for Sigma to do the same.

"Are these the items i requested?" Sigma asked in the projections voice.

"They are… do you have the payment we agreed upon?" the Black Bat asked, in a rather thick Chinese accent.

"I do." Sigma responded. "But before i had it over i would like to see the quality of the purchase, i merely wish to see what i am buying."

"Of course, sir." The man answered, then motioned for one of the others to remove the cover on one of the crates.

Sigma/Projection walked over the the open crate, and peered inside. under a thin layer of wood shavings there were MP5's and their attachments lined up along the crate. in that instant the four standing around the crate changed their attitudes, they knew it was a trap. Sigma had no idea how they found out but he was in danger now, he had to move before they found him or it wouldn't end well for him.

\

Sabrewulf was still setting up the equipment for the raid on the alleyway, however as the deal was starting a helicopter flew overhead, going off in another direction. Sabre wasn't too worried about it, because it was heading in the direction of the local hospital. Since it was most likely a transport chopper, Sabre wasn't concerned about getting seen just yet, that is until it turned and started heading directly at the spot where the deal was being held... They knew about the fakes, and there was nothing stopping them from just bombing the alleyway with Sigma in it still. after setting a marker to flag the equipment for pickup Sabre took a running leap off the roof and landed three buildings over. repeating this until the alley way was in sight, with the chopper not far behind. Landing on the roof that held Sigma, Sabre looked around and saw a figure jumping on roof at a time. Quickly catching up, it was indeed Sigma.

"So… what did you do this time rookie?" Sigma asked as Sabre landed next to him and fell in step beside him.

"It wasn't me, dickhead… i think." Sabre retorted forcefully.

"Well lets get away from here fast, we can still get these punks." he responded with a hint of malice in his voice.

They ran to the edge of the roof and took a flying leap, sabre adjusting to stay beside Sigma the whole time. They made it about 2 city blocks before a HE missile shrieked out of the night sky to impact behind them, forcing them to move faster than they were previously. after another block they were assaulted again from the sky, only they weren't as lucky this time. The missile struck while they were in mid jump, and the shock wave propelled them forward while peppering them with shrapnel mixed with concrete shards. their momentum caused them to fall in the next alley way and out of sight.

Reznov had just finished up his crew's never ending time sheets, he headed back inside to put them in his desk for the next morning. he enters his office and looks at the clock at this point it is 11 PM, wow this day is starting to feel like it'll never end. he walks over to his desk and shuts is PC down, and file the time sheets into the cabinet to the left of the desk. he then left his office locking it behind him, not because someone might break in… but because it was protocol to do so. As he was leaving the building, he locks the office door and turns to look at his truck. As he looks it over he recalls all it's been through, it was a World War two relic, an old shortened version of the modern Barracks truck used to carry troops. he got it from his father who got it from his grandfather who drove it in the war. The paint was pretty much gone at this point in time so the rusted metal was showing everywhere, although it's old… it was reliable, they don't make them like they use to now so he cherished the only gift his father had ever given him. The "bed" of the truck was roofed with a ribbed cage and a cloth canopy that protected it's contents from the rain for the most part, and since Reznov was employed by the state to take care of its land then his equipment wouldn't be effective if it got wet, But then he noticed something odd in the canopy. there was a large tear in the top portion like something fell from the roof of the nearby building. Shuffling to the rear of the truck he flicked his mag light on and looked inside, only to find two people hiding in the back of his truck… and one of them had rebar sticking out of their abdomen!

At this point the uninjured person noticed Reznov and whipped out a gun and pointed it at him, motioning for Reznov to drive. Reznov slowly complies and pulls away from the office… only to have a giant spotlight shine on his truck from a chopper overhead. At this point he knows something is up and shouts through the slots in the back of the cab to the two armoured people.

"Hey! What gives… are you two wanted criminals or something?!" he shouts over the noise of the helicopter.

At this the uninjured one grabs the bars and rips them out to allow him to point his gun into the cab, he then shouts, " It's none of your goddamn business now DRIVE!"

Reznov keeps weaving through streets narrowly avoiding crashing time and again, however as fate would have it… their luck ran out. There was a roadblock a little ways up from them and the only way they could turn was down a cul de sac… "great, just what i need, a criminal charge… now i need to start looking for a new job." Reznov mutters under his breath. After making the turn they reach the dead end, and are cornered. By the time Reznov finds a way to escape there is a loud hissing noise and then a sudden burst of heat and he is thrown from the truck. He closes his eyes and braces for death, but it never comes instead he opens his eyes and he is still sitting in his truck but something is off about it. It feels like gravity is pulling him forward instead of downward, then he notices the leaves poking through the passenger side window.

"This is just fucking glorious, my truck is stuck in a damn tree… well i better get to the ground and assess the damage." he exclaims under his breath again.

Upon opening his door he undoes his seatbelt and falls the rest of the way to the ground, it wasn't far enough to kill him but he did hit his head on a branch on the way down. he was conscious until the moment he hit the ground, and he heard the clopping of hooves on hard dirt, wait hooves? He passed out just after that thought ran through his head.

\

Sigma saw the missile coming and knew the driver couldn't move in time, he braced for the impact, and it did happen… only not the way it should have. He felt the heat for only a split second, at this his eyes snapped open only to find himself engulfed in a while light. Wildly he looked around and spots a card table about ten feet away with four people at it playing a card game, he recognised two of them from history books though he couldn't believe his eyes Jesus, or the visual representation of him, was playing a card game with none other than Adolf Hitler… upon seeing this he gasped, something he hadn't done in years due to his training.

then they noticed him and waved, Hitler spoke up in a thick German accent, "I don't get it either, i was suppose to be playing poker in hell with satan. But somehow i ended up here, can you believe the irony with that?" At this point Sigma had passed out and fell like a rock to the forest below, with Sabrewulf trailing right behind him... still unconscious.

End Notes - Ok… im going to apologize right now for that hitler part, im sorry if it offended anyone but i saw something earlier that i couldn't get out of my head involving him. When i can't get it out of my head i end up writing about it to help, however if i get enough negative reviews or enough people tell me it is too offensive i will redact that part. my upload schedule will be every friday morning unless Ark Angel (my co writer.) is unavailable to plan the chapters with me. However if that should happen expect an extra long chapter the following week to make up for it. I hope you all enjoyed the first instalment.


	2. Rise And Shine

A/N - this chapter is going to be roughly the same length as the first, due to time constraints. life threw one too many curve balls at me this week and i'm going to be hard pressed to get this out to you all. however, i shall try to make it interesting… that being i have deviated from the original story structure for now, inspiration and all that. this is Midnight signing off for this week.

Location - Ponyville General Hospital

Time - 8:34 A.M.

\

I had been drifting between being partially awake to unconsciousness for what felt like an eternity, but then the fog started to lift enough for me to heard voices. The voices weren't recognizable at all but i could make out what they were saying.

"Is he going to be alright nurse?" Said the first voice, which sounded like it was coming from a mother figure almost.

"Well, there were a few cuts and scrapes but those have started healing already… as to when he will wake we can't say for sure." Said a second voice

'So, i'm in a hospital it seems. Good, atleast i'll be okay.' I thought with some relief. After a few seconds the fog was beginning to dissipate further, and i could see a little of my surroundings. It seemed like a pretty standard room for a hospital, from looking as the eggshell colored ceiling.

Upon trying to look to the side there was a dull pain in my neck, forcing me to gasp for a split second. Unfortunately this was all that the people in the rooms needed to know that i was awake, immediately they walked over to the side of the bed. I look to my left and my heart stops for a full three seconds, standing not even three feet away was none other and Princess Celestia herself. It took me almost a full minute to find my voice.

"O-oh dear lord, i-i'm dreaming right now arent i?" I say to the sun goddess weakly.

"Why would you be dreaming young one?" she answers with a puzzled look on her face.

"With all due respect Princess, you arent real… you CAN'T be real." i say to the figure standing at my bedside.

"Why can't i be real? And how did you know i was a Princess?" The solar princess asked raising brow in confusion.

"To answer your first question, you can't exist because it isn't right. My niece would be latched onto your leg by now if you were. and to answer your second, i noticed your crown, though at this point it looks more like a tiara. Also i know alot of things, least of all is your name... Celestia." By this point i've regained what composure i had and was at relative ease.

"hmmm, you seem to know quite a lot about me but, you have me at a disadvantage here. I know nothing of you." Celestia stated with a slight smirk.

"Well, it seems i have forgotten my manners. My name is Reznov Schuchex, nice to meet you. and the reason i know so much about this world is a matter i wish to discuss with your sister present." When i finished speaking i opened my eyes to find Celestia staring daggers at me. "what? did i say something wrong princess?"

"How do you know of my sister? she has been banished for almost one thousand years." she asked in a monotone voice.

"Wait, princess… is this the thousandth year of her banishment? I sincerely hope not, because if it is we have a big problem." i said with wide eyes

"It is… why is that a problem?" Celestia asks with a questioning look.

"because she is going to break out at the summer sun celebration this year… this is bad very _very_ bad." i tell the sun princess with a serious tone in my voice.

"And how do you know this?" she says with an angry look in her eyes.

"Well since luna can't be here for it this time i'll tell you, but ONLY you. the door must be sealed so no one can hear through it nor can it be opened. If the average pony were to hear this, it could cause mass hysteria." i say to her.

Her horn flashed the same gold tint i remember. "There the doors are sealed. Now tell me what you know."

"Well as you may have ventured to guess… i am not of this world. Meaning i am from an entirely different dimension from this. and up until i saw your face i thought with all my being this world never existed. The reason i know so much about your world is because i've been watching it for some time now, by this i mean i've seen this dimension without being here." i began, watching Celestia get more and more confused by the minute.

"How can you watch other dimensions? i have no knowledge of a way to do so." she said with a massive amount of confusion in her eyes.

"Celestia, have ponies invented movies… or moving pictures?" i asked

"Yes, they are quite a recent discovery, why?" Celestia asked looking more confused than ever.

"Well, my dimension has those as well, but we have something called TV shows. These are short movies that are strung together to tell a story… what i'm saying is your dimension is the theme for one of those TV shows Celestia." as i said that a look of understanding washed over her face.

"I see, now i have a more important question for you, how did you end up here?" she asked with a more calm expression.

"In all honesty Celestia, i think i died in my dimension." i said, then the gravity of it hit me… i died.

Celestia was a little concerned about this, "How did you come to think that?"

After thinking for a few seconds, i had an answer "Well right before i woke up in that tree there was a huge explosion, so i think somehow my body was destroyed and rebuilt here maybe?"

Celestia thought about it, "That actually makes sense in a way."

A thought popped into my head, "Celestia, what happened to my truck? Is it still in that tree?"

"Yes it is, i had them leave it there until i could take a look at it." she replied

This gave me an idea. "Well as soon as i leave i can even show you what it does, really it's just transportation. Similar to carriages but it doesn't need to be pulled."

A look of mild surprise played across her face, "Well you may leave the hospital anytime, the only reason you were kept here was because you weren't awake."

This news cheered me up a bit. "Okay i'm ready now princess."

After i got out of bed and got dressed, the princess escorted me to the front desk where i filled out a bit of paperwork, stating that i feel ok and that i'm ready to leave blah blah blah. After that she led me towards town hall, just as we rounded the corner i heard a faint buzzing noise ahead of me. Of course i didn't need to ask who it was, simply because i had watched the show and knew the sound by heart. Then the noise rounded the corner and an orange filly with a deep magenta mane was riding a scooter towards us. It was then i noticed a rock on the path that stuck up out of the dirt, the filly didn't see it and hit the rock with the front of her scooter and it catapulted her into the air.

i stopped Celestia from catching her with magic so i could show her something, "I got this princess."

Since i knew it was going to happen before it did i sidestepped and waited for her to fly towards me, with a filly flying through the air at me i stood my ground and caught her out the air before she could touch the ground. The whole time she was screaming and crying, until she noticed she never hit the ground. when she calmed down a little i set her down on the ground and walked over to her scooter to make sure it wasn't broken. she walked over to it with me and looked it over, apparently satisfied it wasn't broken. She looked up at me and smiled and said "Thanks a bunch mister!" then she sped away on it again.

Celestia walked over to me and asked "You seemed to know that was going to happen, why did you stop me from using magic to save her like that?"

"Because, i wanted to save that filly. You see in the show i told you about i sort of have a connection with her, because the show never goes into detail about her parents. So the fanbase implies that she is an orphan here, is that the truth?" i answered.

"Yes, she is. Her parents died shortly after she was born, so she doesn't remember them much. And what kind of connection... by the way." she replied.

"Well remember my niece i told you about at the hospital?" she nods "Well she has the same personality as that little filly. So in a way she reminds me of her… a lot."

"So you saved her because she reminds you of your niece… okay, that's a good enough reason for me. I thought you were a fillyfooler or something." she told me with a smirk.

"Hey! I would never do that…oh wait that was a joke, well played celly." i said with a smile, i called her that nickname to see how she would react.

"Celly? Where did that come from?" she asked glancing at me while we walked.

"Did i go too far?" i asked afraid i had just made her angry at me.

"No, i kind of like it actually." she said after a moment of thought.

"Phew, i thought i just got a ticket to the moon…" i said with a sigh of relief

Celly just giggles and keeps walking, "i don't banish my subjects over things like that Rez."

"I like it, that nickname i mean, celly." i reply.

By this point we reached the tree i fell into the day before, and sure enough my truck was there. It seemed strange though, right before i changed dimensions it got hit with a rocket… WHY IS IT OK?!

after a moment of thought i turn to celly and say "Celly i have to tell you something about this thing, it is loud, VERY loud. Is there a silencing enchantment you can place on it before i start it? So i don't scare the ponies watching i mean."

"Of course i can, give me a moment." Her horn flared its golden hue and then was done. "I must thank you for asking that Rez, i didn't think of that." She then levitated it out of the tree and onto the ground in front of the town hall. I walk up to it and open the driver side door, climb in and look at the dash… nothing besides the speedometer is the same, and the fuel gauge is gone completely, replaced with a percentage next to a glowing crystal… strange, i guess transferring dimensions changed it to run without gas.

I look in the sun visor for the spare key and fit it into the ignition, and it sprang to life. Of course it still shook like mad because of how it was built, but it was deathly silent, and a little creepy. i looked over at celly and motion for her to come over, i get out and walk her to the passenger door and let her climb in... her guards didn't like that one bit, but she told them to stand down. I then walked to the rear to check on a hunch, and sure enough all of my tools were still there. the chainsaws, weedeaters, and the other stuff i had for odd jobs. Though there was something new in the back, a silver and gold case about the size of a small suitcase, when i opened it there were several crystals just like one embedded in the dashboard, plus an empty socket for one more. Then it hit me, these were rechargeable magic batteries of some kind that i can use in my gear, awesomesauce. At this point the guards are pretty ticked that celly is just leaving them and going off with some stranger, so i had a thought. Pulling the ramp to the back out i get up inside and start unloading my stuff, or the big stuff like the chainsaws and weed eaters. I ask celly if there's somewhere i can put them and she asked the mayor if i could put them in her office for a while. After taking them inside i ask the guards to climb in the back and celly agrees. Then we were off… felt weird driving Celestia of all people around Ponyville of all places, It was insane. after about an hour or so celly said she needed to go, so i drive back to the town hall and drop them all off and then i ask for directions to the forest. This garnered looks from both celly and the guards. Before i could drive off however celly hands me an envelope and tells me to come by the castle tomorrow.

By this time it's only 3 in the afternoon… so i decide to drive around for a while before stopping by the town hall for my gear. Once i get back to the town hall i realize that i don't have a place to sleep tonight… great.

"Well looks like i'm bunkin in the truck tonight… fun." i mutter under my breath. I go up to the passenger side and open the glove box… and stop dead. I was going to get the small blanket and pillow i keep there for roughing it, but instead there is a pendant in there. The best way to describe this is a Yin-Yang symbol made of silver and gold with a ruby on the gold half and a sapphire on the silver half. i made it a point to ask celly about it in the morning and put it on anyway, I mean jewlery couldn't be dangerous right?

The next morning i woke up to find myself curled up in the back of my truck,it was still a little dark so i think it was around five in the morning, sounds about right. I usually get up this early for work, but since i don't have a job here yet it just seems weird getting up like this. However once i'm awake i can't go back to sleep until the night rolls around. So i climb out and stretch, then i notice something odd to my left… the bush was shivering slightly. i walk up to it to find none other than scootaloo behind it. Cowering in fear of what i can only assume was me getting up. seeing as she was afraid of me, i decided to leave her be for a few minutes to calm down, i then find that i'm extra hungry. I never ate anything yesterday, so after a few minutes of waiting i walk back over to scootaloo to find her sitting there staring at me as i walk up to her hiding spot.

"Hey kiddo… you can come out, i won't hurt you none. I was actually gonna ask if there's anyplace i can get something to eat." i called to the young filly. moments later she walks over and sits in front of me. "Hey scoots, how are you today?"

her eyes widened in fear, "H-how do you know my name?"

"Celestia told me about you, and also about your parents. I know i shouldn't have asked but i had to know. Now i have something to ask you, would you let me adopt you?"

Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates after that. Then she looked at the ground and mumbled something.

"Sorry can you repeat that bit?" i asked

"I said you don't wanna adopt me, or you won't after you learn i can't fly like other pegasi my age." she repeated still looking at the dirt.

"Listen, i don't judge people on what they can or can't do. Thats not how i judge a person, or pony in this matter, it's who they are on the inside that counts. So yes i still want to adopt you scootaloo." As soon as i finished talking she tackled me to the ground. "But first we need to go see the Princess." It was then i remember the envelope celly gave me. Upon opening it i found a letter

 _Dear Rez_

 _I have included in this envelope a permanent train pass for canterlot and ten bits to use as you see fit. I will instruct the guards to expect you in the morning._

 _Sincerely_

 _Your friend Celly_

"Well scoots let's get to the train station, but first i need to leave a note for the mayor so she knows where i am and what to do with my truck." i said gesturing to the machine behind me.

After writing the note for the mayor i had scoots take me to the train station.

This is gonna be a loong day, i can feel it.

Endnotes - Thanks for reading and don't forget to R&R.


	3. Calm before the storm

**Author's Note - I'm trying a new strategy, after the last chapter i think that sitting down and typing it all up at once was a little too much pressure for me. So i plan on writing a little each day, accounting for work ofcourse. Well enough of my problems, time for the chapter.**

As me and Scootaloo made our way to the train platforms she looked at me with a hint of worry in her eyes.

"How am i going to go with you? I don't have any money for a ticket…" she asked while looking at me.

"Well, how much does one cost?" i responded glancing down at the little filly trotting beside me.

"i think it's just 5 bits… wait, you're not going to buy me one are you?" she asked with barely concealed shock.

"Well, why not? You are going to be my adopted daughter after all… why should i leave you behind when i meet with the Princess?" i answered with a slight smile.

As i finished talking we arrived, i found that i had to kneel to see the stallion behind the ticket booth window. He was a grey stallion about half as big as Big Mac, with a black mane and tail with a white stripe in it. Upon seeing me his eyes widened faster than Scoots did. He started stammering until i pulled my train pass and he calmed enough to talk without stuttering.

"Hello, i see you are heading to Canterlot, though if you have that train pass why are you here at my booth?" he asked with a confused look.

"Well i was under the impression that tickets to Canterlot cost five bits, and i need one for this youngster here." i said motioning to Scootaloo beside me.

"Oh, i'm sorry i forgot to mention the new rule… foals ride the train for free now." he said with a small chuckle.

As soon as the sound reached her ears and it clicked, she started hopping around me and giggling.

I turn back to the ticket booth stallion. "When is the next train to Canterlot then?"

He looks at the clock behind him, which read quarter till seven. "Fifteen minutes sir, also if i may… what are you?"

"Ah, i guess you've never seen something like me before… well to put it simply i'm a human." i said while trying to read the face of the stallion in front of me. "And i think i can safely tell you this but you can't let it get out, i'm not from this dimension… thanks for the help sir."

As we waited for the train to pull in i decided to search through my pockets a little to see what had made the dimension jump with me. In my left was my phone and keys, i didn't really need the latter anymore since i couldn't go back to earth. On the right were my wallet and a picture of my family. The picture contained me, my mom, my brother, my niece and nephew, and my girlfriend. We had gotten this taken not even a week ago now, and now… i would never see any of them again. Upon looking closer at my phone i noticed something rather bizarre, it was a maximum charge and was still charging. Then i thought about it for a second, magic was basically pure energy waiting to be utilized, it would make sense for it to be drawn into something that needed energy to run like my phone. i read the clock and it had just clicked over to say seven on the dot. right after this i heard the distant sound of a steam whistle, i look to the horizon and the train came into view. now, any other man would've lost his man card just for looking at this thing. it was mostly pink with heart shaped windows… i mean come on universe this is so cliche it hurts.

As it pulled up and the doors slid open, the ponies started filing out, once no more were coming out i picked scoots up and went to board, showing my train pass to the stallion at the doors he waved me in. within a few minutes the train pulled away from the station and picked up speed, one pleasant thing this train pass gave me was a private coach, presumably reserved for the princess herself when she chose to take the train anywhere. when we get inside we take a seat close to the doors, soon though i noticed scoots fall asleep on the bench next to me, guess she doesn't sleep well. to pass the time i decided to check my phone and se how else it was being affected by the ambient magicv in the atmosphere, but when i did my jaw almost fell off my face. i somehow had a full internet connection when i shouldn't have had any, thank the gods for this. i then wanted to test it, logging into my phone with my facial recognition, i started up my web browser, and just then my messages exploded, i had several from everyone at my house, like my mom and my brother… then there was christy. my girlfriend sent no less than forty text messages asking where i was, and although this went against everything i thought… i took a selfie with scoots next to me and sent it to her. not even five minutes later my phone went off.

The message was from her and it read as follows:

 _WHAT? is that who i think it is?! and how the hell are you next to her, please answer with more than a text message this time honey._

 _-Chrissy_

So i did something better, i called her hoping it would work. luck was on my side yet again as the call went through.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" screamed a voice over the phone.

"I think you know that already chrissy." i said with a slight smirk on my face. "now about your other questions, yes that is really scootaloo, but for your other OTHER question you wont like the answer."

"Why not? you're not in trouble again are you?" she asked with a hint of accusation in her voice.

"Well. yes… and no, this is really hard to say to you honey. so i'm not going to sugar coat it for you… i died." i finished and waited for the shitstorm to come.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIED?! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU?" aaaannd there it is.

So i started explaining what happened from the time i finished the timesheets at my office to the missile hitting my truck, then moved on to my chat with Celly and then i got to where we were now.

"Can i talk to her?" was all i heard from the other side.

"Well if i can wake her up you sure can, but over skype honey she can't hold a phone remember? hooves and all that jazz." i replied, i then turned to scoots and nudged her.

"Hey there kiddo, you need to wake up there's someone here that wants to meet you." as i said this her eyes started to open. then she remembered where we were. "Have a nice nap hun?"

"It was too short, why'd ya wake me up dad?" she asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"i said i have someone that wants to meet you kiddo." i ruffle her mane a bit as i spoke.

"Cool!" she looked around and asked "where are they?"

i just chuckle as i start skype and call my girlfriend again. "right here kiddo."

As soon as she picked up she turned her camera on so we could see her, so i did the same. then she started talking a mile a minute. the only thing i could understand was 'this is so awesome' and 'you are so cute'.

"woah woah honey slow down, you're scaring the poor filly." i said, this quieted her down and scoots looked up at me.

"dad, who is that?" she asked.

"wait wait wait, did she just call you dad honey?! what's the deal with that?" chrissy said looking at me funny.

"well i kinda adopted her, unofficially as of right now, but i plan on making it official after my meeting with celly today, then i need to prepare for tomorrow. as we both knew what that meant there wasn't any reason to talk about it.

"So chrissy i would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this ok? i don't need my phone going off all the time, especially not in front of the princess. her guards are kinda edgy around me as it is, imagine if my pocket suddenly makes loud noises, i'd have a spear in the butt in a heartbeat." i said with a chuckle.

"Alright, but you make sure to call me when you're done. i wanna talk to scoots more later since i'm technically her mom now. Bye hun, love you." she said before signing off skype.

Just then the conductor spoke over the intercom. "We'll be arriving in Canterlot in a few minutes, gather personal belongings and prepare to disembark."

"Well that's us scoots. let's get going." i say as we get up and head to wait by the doors.

as we get off the train it hit me… I DON'T KNOW MY WAY AROUND CANTERLOT! so we just walked around, hoping to get lucky… and lucky we got. in the distance i saw the one pony i respected here aside from the princesses, i recognized his trademark suit top and monocle. i quickly caught up to him and got his attention, he seemed a little surprised at first. after he composed himself he turned to me and spoke.

"What can i do for you for you young man?" he said with a slight accent i couldn't place.

"Actually yes, me and my daughter are looking for the castle, see we have an appointment with the princess but this is our first time to Canterlot." i replied

"Ah, not a problem my boy… i was actually headed there myself. you can come along if you want to." he suggested.

"Okay, it's good to know that at least there is one good noble in this forsaken city, the rest i've seen today look like pompous tools. no offense." i responded.

"None taken my boy, i actually share your views. i've been trying to make them see the error of their ways, but it's just so difficult sometimes." he commented.

""oh, where are my manners? my name is Reznov Schuchex, nice to met you mr…?" i said, knowing his name all too well.

"Fancy Pants, my boy. might i ask why you are seeing the princess?" he replied casually.

This was the part i dreaded, however i trust him to be discreet if i ask him to keep quiet.

"If i tell you, Fancy, you can't tell anyone else because if it were to get out there would be mass hysteria." i said with a glance at him.

"You have my word good sir." he replied

"Well, the truth is Fancy, i'm not from this dimension. i've only recently appeared in Equestria, specifically two days ago. Celestia asked me to come here today to discuss what my future in this world will be, since i have knowledge that could prove useful to this land, and since i can no longer go home… i will serve the princess without hesitation." i explained while we walked.

"Well that explains your strange appearance, i for one would like to thank you for caring about our land after only a few days of living in it, even if it has it's bad spots here and there." he said with a smile.

This entire time scootaloo was riding my shoulder, not paying attention to our conversation at all and looking around us in wonder.

after about ten minutes of walking we arrived at the castle, the guards were every bit as stoic as i thought they would be. when i went to enter after Fancy Pants they crossed their spears in front of me and kept me from entering. i look down at them and calmly back away a few steps.

"I am here for an appointment with the princess, my name is Reznov i believe she might have told you i was arriving this morning from Ponyville." i said with a calm tone of voice so as to not set them off.

their eyes widened and they moved aside to allow me to enter the castle, Fancy had gone on ahead. i turned to the nearest guard and asked for directions to the throne room, assuming thats where Celestia would most likely be at this time. the guard proceeded to escort me there, which took around five minutes… damn this place is HUGE.

Once we were outside the room the guard turned and left. i look to the left shoulder and say, " scoots if you stay quiet and don't interrupt my meeting with the princess i'll get you some ice cream before we go home, ok?"

"Sure!" she said with a huge grin.

I then opened the doors, which were heavy as all fucing hell. i walk in and the guard swarm me demanding to know who i was, it was then that the princess told them to stand down, and that she was expecting me to arrive. which they did promptly.

"It's good to see you again my friend!" she said with a smile, wrapping me in a one legged hug.

"likewise Celly, you might recognize with squirt here, i agreed to adopt her this morning." i said with a beaming smile. "However there is something i would like to confess about Celly, i wasn't entirely truthful to you when i said what i was. i am human yes, but not entirely. i didn't want to alarm you or anything before i knew this world wouldn't judge me like mine did in the past. you see my kind were hunted for just existing, what i'm saying is that… i'm a vampire." i started, expecting to get shot in the face with magic any second.

"Oh Rez i don't care what you are, vampire or not. i know the real you and i trust you, one question i have however is this, will you harm my subjects?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Absolutely not, i refuse to take lives unless it is unavoidable. even then i hate myself for it, for all life is sacred, even my cursed one. However i am not a full vampire… no one is anymore, because our blood is so diluted. the only fullblood is in his tomb in my dimension Celly. he was called the king of vampires, his name was Alucard." i began, still uneasy with all the guards looking at us. " i would appreciate it if your guards would stop staring though, it's very uncomfortable to say the least." several had heard me and looked away for fear of me attacking them, i was in no hurry to start a war however. so i left them alone instead i turned back to Celly, "i do have one request though, since i live here now i believe i should contribute to the safety of the people who live here."

"What do you mean Rez?" she asked looking at me quizzically.

"I wish to be placed as the personal guard for Twilight Sparkle while she is in Ponyville, wait have you sent her there yet?" i asked, a little worried i was too late.

"No i have not, also just before ou arrived she sent me a letter concerning the information you told me yesterday. it seems your information was accurate. very well i shall allow you to assist my student in her tasks." she replied with s smile.

"I have another request as well Princess, i will need a replacement for my uniform i had on earth, the one i used while i was in my vampiric form." i stated, hoping she would agree, then i remembered the amulet i was wearing. "I also have something to show you, hey scoots can you hop down for a few minutes, i need to get under my shirt for something." After she hopped down i reached up and took the amulet off, as soon as it cleared my shirt collar, Celly's eyes nearly popped out in surprize.

"Where did you get that?!" she asked glancing back and forth between me and the necklace.

"Well after you left yesterday i searched my truck for a pillow and blanket i keep in there, and this was wrapped up in the blanket. i've never seen it before then so i figured i would ask you about it. do you know what this is? i ask knowing she knew something based on her reaction.

"That amulet once belonged to my mother, after she passed it disappeared completely." she said dryly.

I immediately knelt and placed it around her neck, "well Celly, it's yours now. i have no need for jewelry, so i want you to have it. now um, what about my uniform? i kind of need it to do my job but i don't have the funds to get it made on such short notice, i do know who can do it however."

"Anything you need Rez, i can't thank you enough for this. i never thought i would see this again, but here it is out of nowhere." she said with a genuine smile on her face.

ok, Celly i'll need to head back to Ponyville to commission my uniform then. i'll wait there for Twilight to arrive, when will i be expecting her?" i ask.

"tomorrow around noon should be fine, good luck Rez." she said with concern in her eyes.

"i will Celly." i reply before scooping scoots up and making my way back to the train station to wait for the next train back to Ponyville, but stopping to get her some ice cream like i promised i would.

The train ride was quite uneventful, although i did call Chrissy back and let her talk to scoots, she asked questions like if i was nice to her and if she like having a dad around. in all honesty i think they get along quite well.

When we got back to Ponyville i had scoots direct me towards the Carousel Boutique. it took around 5 minutes to get there at a leisurely pace, when i went to enter the shop however i completely forgot to duck, and promptly slammed my forehead on the top of the door casing.

"AH! sunova… ugh i kinda deserved that." i grumbled to no one in general.

"Coming, darling!" came the familiar voice from one of the side rooms. then i stark white unicorn with a purple mane walked into the main room and nearly fell over at the sight of me, that is until she saw scots on my shoulder. "Scootaloo! get down from there right now, it could hurt you!"

i looked her straight in the eyes and said, "i don't take kindly to ponies talking like that to my daughter, miss rarity."

"Yea, leave dad alone rarity, he's going to adopt me. i finally have a family now!." said the filly clinging to my shoulder.

"Well i'm truly sorry for being rude, darling. now, did you need something sir?" asked the white unicorn in front of me.

"well i need a custom order, i'm assigned to protect Princess Celestia's student from harm and my uniform was lost while i traveled, i was hoping you could replicate it for me with the most durable materials you have." i replied calmly.

"well if you have a picture or a description of the uniform in question, i can begin right now." she said with a gleam in her eyes.

"thank you, i do have a picture of it." i pulled my phone out of my pocket and google searched the uniform design, i wanted a replica of Alucard's battle uniform, but instead of blood red fabric i would have her make it black. "this is what i need minus the glasses, unless you can design them too?"

"Why of course, are they cosmetic or corrective lenses?" she asked looking at the picture.

"cosmetic, oh and could i get Celestia's cutie mark on the right glove and a crescent moon on the other?" i ask before she started pushing me over to the measuring station.

"Why of course you can, now when do you need them finished?" she replied while levitating the measuring tape around me taking my measurements at a blinding speed.

"As soon as possible, Celestia's student arrives in Ponyville at around noon tomorrow but i won't need the uniform until tomorrow night." so how much will it cost to have it ready by then?" i ask wondering how much to ask the Princess for later.

"Oh don't worry darling, i must say i would enjoy the challenge of designing this for someone of your build, it will be free of charge." she said without looking away from the picture i showed her.

"Thanks a million rarity. i'll be sure to tell everyone i meet about your shop then as a sort of payment." i said with a smile, this was awesome i got my uniform set up in no time at all. now i have the rest of the day to spend with Scoots.

"I appreciate it darling, now if you don't mind i need to start on your uniform." she said as she shooed me towards the door.

The rest of the morning went by fast, me and scoots got breakfast at the local cafe. then she wanted me to meet her friends, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle. so she pointed towards what i assume was Sweet Apple Acres, sure they would be at the clubhouse. as we got close i set scoots down.

"hey i wanna surprize em scoots, don't tell them about me i have an idea." i say to her in a hushed tone so the other two couldn't hear us. i then went to stand unter the trehouse and wait for scoots to lure them outside.

"...right out here girls, maybe we can get our monster catching cutie marks!" scoots… you're a genius kiddo.

When they got to the bottom of the ramp i jumped out and growled, announcing my presence.

"AAAHHH it's here!" screamed Sweetie Belle

"Wait girls, don't hurt him!" Scoots yelled as they went to attack me at the shins.

"WHY?! it's a monster scootaloo!" said Sweetie as she turned to face Scoots.

"No he isn't, that's gonna be my dad in a few days. he's gonna adopt me girls, i'm gonna have a family now!" she said with the huge grin returning to her face.

"Is that true mister?" Apple Bloom said looking at me.

"Yup Scoots here is going to be my daughter once we get the papers filled out, but i can't right now. i have a job to do for the Princess before i can sit down and finalize all this." i replied, then suddenly i felt a shift.. no this can't be happening right now.

"Scoots i need to go, you stay here with your friends. there's trouble coming and it's my job to protect Ponyville while i'm here." i said while concentrating, moments later black ethereal wings sprouted from my back.

I then took to the skies with a mighty flap of my wings, quickly i saw what was happening, at the edge of the forest i saw several figures moving towards the town. even from this distance i could smell them, the fetid stench of the timberwolves was unmistakable. i quickly dove down to intercept them only to find that another pony was already there, upon closer inspection i knew who it was… Big Mac.

"BIG MAC!" i bellowed to him causing him to look around. i then landed beside him, "looks like i made it just in time, want some help with these?"

"Eeeyup" heh guess he really doesn't talk much then.

"well then let's get to work." i said, letting my wings dissipate.

Then the first timberwolf lunged at me, i deftly sidestepped and grabbed its hind legs and lifted it above me. once it hit its apex, i used the momentum to slam it into the ground, instantly shattering it. Big Mac was dealing with a lone wolf a ways away while there were two more for me to deal with. the two that remained stayed back for a few seconds before both of them lunged like the first did, this time i didn't move. i simply brought both of my fists up then down on their heads dazing them for a few seconds. i grabbed the first one's head and wenched it free from the rest of its body, making the rest of it fall to the ground in a pile of firewood. the second one had recovered and was preparing to lunge me again, only it feinted and scored a hit on my left side. it looked at me with what i could only describe as a smirk on its face. by now Mac had destroyed his and was coming to help me with mine. i turned back to my opponent, and it charged me, assuming i was too injured to fight back now… fool. i straightened up at the last minute and brought my booted foot against it's head, punting it a good forty feet away.

With the crisis averted i turned my attention to my side, i could see bones. that bastard exposed my ribcage, gotta hand it to the though. when Mac was close enough to notice he told me to wait here while he went to get help. after he left i focused on my regeneration ability, almost right away i felt a warm sensation spread from my wound, looking down i smiled to see that it was being repaired, though i would need to do something about the blood i lost. maybe there was a blood bank i could go to to get some. after about five minutes my side was completely healed, just then a group of ponies with medical equipment arrived. i waved them off and told them i used my powers to heal myself. i then called my wings and started flying toward the place i would be staying tonight, the Golden Oaks Library near the town hall. on the way i saw my truck and i decided to drive it there so i could have it on hand, i started to glide gently to it. once i landed i got in and started it up, within a few minutes i parked it beside the library and i went inside, remembering to duck this time.

i spent the rest of the day inside, i didn't want to scare the town's ponies with me covered in blood. so i went up to the loft with a few books and started reading. i must have fallen asleep because i awoke to find it dark outside. since i had just got sleep i decided to patrol the edge of town to make sure nothing else attacked during the night. fortunately nothing happened, so when dawn came i decided to take a walk in the park until about nine, i then went over to rarity's to check on my uniform.

When i arrived i remembered to duck into the door so as to not hit my head again. "Rarity are you here?"

"'m in here darling!" she called from a side room.

i enter the room and i just start grinning. "so i take it my order is finished?"

"Indeed it is darling, i think i got everything right… what happened to you? there's blood on you!" she said with a look of concern.

"Oh i got into a fight with a group of timberwolves that were heading towards the town, me and Big Mac drove them off." i said, leaving my injury out.

"Well you should change into your new uniform then, you did say you were on a job right?"

"yea i did, um would it be too much to ask if i could use your shower though? i still have blood on me from yesterday." i ask sheepishly.

"Of course you can use it, i was just about to suggest it myself actually." she said looking positively please that she could finish the uniform for me on time.

After i took a shower i got dressed in my new uniform, the black hat with the orange tinted glasses and a black cloak jacket to match, it looked perfect.. i thanked rarity for making it for me and i headed back to the library to wait for trilight, but on my way there i saw her arrive so i jogged over to her.

"Hello there Miss Sparkle, the Princess has assigned me to be your personal guard for a while." i said as i walked up to her and spike. "And you must be spike, glad to meet the both of you. however i need to drop these off at the library, if you would come with me we can go there together to drop you stuff off as well." i added as i showed them my bloody clothes. "oh the blood is not a problem, some timberwolves were trying to sneak into town and i took care of them."

we made our way to the library, but on the way we ran into pinkie… dear lord i feel bad for Twi, but it has to happen. once we get there i accompany them to sweet apple acres, where we get swarmed with food. then we ran into Rainbow Dash, i got to see Rarity at the town hall again, then we met the one i thought we would have the most trouble with… Fluttershy. to make things simple i picked spike up and showed him to her, as expected she opened right up to him.

after that we headed back to the library, i knew what was going to happen of course so i let her go first. once she was inside the lights lit up and everyone from town screamed 'SURPRIZE'. i couldn't stop laughing at it though. once introductions were out of the way, i decided to go upstairs, i was never one for parties so i stayed up there until Twi joined me.

"Why aren't you down there with the rest of them?" she asked me from across the room.

"Because no one needs to know more about me, i'm a stranger in this land. the only reason i'm here in Equestria is from a freak accident. i'm from another dimension miss sparkle." i stated flatly.

"you're from another dimension?!" she exclaimed, me and my big mouth.

"Yes, but can the questions wait? we have a difficult task ahead of us… Nightmare Moon is returning and we must stop her." i replied before she could shoot off a million questions.

"how do you know about Nightmare Moon if you're from another dimension?" she asked, getting kind of suspicious.

"Why tell you when i can show you instead?" i said pulling my phone out, i load up the season one pilot on netflix and show her the episode up until where we were. so as to not spoil anything for her and mess up the timeline further than i already have.

"now you know how i know all about you, i know everything about the future Twi, i can't go home to my dimension for one reason. i don't have a body to go back to, it was destroyed by an explosion, so i'm staying here and i'm going to protect this world from harm. i actually have a plan to defeat Nightmare Moon Twi but you have to trust me completely, ok?"

At that point it was time to head to the town hall for the festival.

 **End Notes - YES, i am going to be keeping the Hellsing stuff in the story. i'm going to keep that stuff in there because i love that anime as well as there is a reason later on for Reznov having these powers. i don't just make stuff up to increase my word count, or to just move the story forward faster. there is a method to my madness. please be patient and you'll see. up next is the forest segment and the Nightmare Moon confrontation. ook forward to it.**


	4. Eclipsed

**Authors Note - This chapter is super late i know… sorry bout that. i have no excuse nor should i give one, i'm just gonna come out and say it. i was being super lazy and i wasn't working on this, also i lost most of my motivation for a while, but i'm back now baby :) hope you all enjoy this chapter i had lots of fun writing it.**

As me, Twi and Spike walk towards the town hall, i noticed a definite shift in the air. the feeling of malice was starting to saturate the area. i didn't say anything because i didn't want to scare anyone so soon.

we get to the town hall and we enter alone with a few last minute arrivals, i take a spot near the door and wait for the scene to play out. pulling my hat forward to cover more of my face to draw less attention, i lean my back against the door frame of the building planning on how to deal with this situation… nothing. guess ima just wing it then, more fun this way anyway.

at this point Nightmare Moon had flown off and Twi was running outside, i turn and quickly follow her back to the library. once we arrive i stand aside and let Twi do her thing, which is panick for the most part. once the other Element bearers arrive and they find they must go into the forest, we head out. the whole time i was so silent none of them noticed me in the corner, until i spoke causing fluttershy to scream and fall over.

"If we go into that forest Twi, you all do what i say when i say it. is that understood?" i say looking at the six mares in front of me.

"Why should we listen to you?! you don't have any authority here, you're just a guard." Rainbow Dash exclaimed, pointing a hoof in my face.

"Oh, i assure you i have the authority Miss Dash. you see… i am currently the highest ranking personal guard for Princess Celestia herself. i was chosen for this assignment because of my abilities in combat, not to mention my brutal fighting methods. needless to say i don't leave much of a body to bury Miss Dash. however if all goes well tonight there won't be a need for you all to see that side of me. although there is no chance of getting around Grey Hoof and his horde tonight, they are extremely restless for some reason." i replied with an even tone of voice.

they all fell silent after that, and we walked to the edge of the forest. "Twi, when i say to put up a shield for you and the girls do it immediately do i make myself clear? because when i say to put it up, i mean make it strong as all hell, if you hold back i won't be able to fight and protect you all at the same time. seeing as i'm the only one in our group with full combat training i will be the only fighter in the group."

"Ok, i will." she responded looking mighty scared of what i was implying.

We start walking into the forest, and were walking for about twenty minutes when something glints off to the right, i tell the girls to wait a moment while i check something, when i move a branch to the side my heart stops beating, laying on the ground was a black metal case with a symbol on the lid. that wasn't the surprising part however, it was what the symbol actually was that made my mind start racing, it was Alucard's crest engraved on the box lid. with a shaking hand i move forward to open the box, expecting to run into an ancient barrier of some kind to keep it sealed. i was again surprised when i could touch the box without any resistance. when i lifted the lid from the box, i swear i could have heard Alucard laughing from somewhere, because inside was the silver pistol, The 454 Cassul with an extra five Mags with it. i just stood there staring at it for what felt like an eternity, until i heard Twi calling me back so we could move on. i close the lid on the case and pick it up off the ground, turning back i head back to the path. when i emerge from the thickets they see the box.

"Where did you get that thing?" Dash was the first to open her mouth.

"It's something personal Dash leave it be." i respond without giving them a chance to badger me about it, i turn and start walking with the box tucked under my arm. after another ten or so minutes i stop walking again.

"Twi, shield spell NOW!" i command opening the lid on the case and pulling out the pistol and one of the Mags, thanking the stars i was taught how to use this specific model for when i got my own issued to me.

the girls see what i pull from the box and start asking me what it is, but i silence them with a hand gesture. "Not now girls, i promise i will explain later. Now we have company to deal with." not even half a second after i finished speaking they stepped out onto the path. about 20 feet down the path, Grey Hoof's horde appeared before the seven of us, without hesitating i load the first of the five mags into the receiver.

"GREY HOOF! SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!" i below into the night, the horde halted its movement for a moment. then they suddenly surged forward, taking aim i leveled the pistol at one of the leading undead. neither i nor the mares behind me were ready for the sound that issued from the weapon, it felt like the cataclysm had begun at that very moment. the recoil forced the barrel off my aim and the bullet flew of into the night sky, after i recovered from the unexpected force i tighten my grip and take aim once more. this time my aim was true and the undead leading the pack was nearly vaporized as the bullet tore through its body like it was made of paper.

this continued until i had placed my last Mag into the receiver, soon i spent the rest of my ammunition and there were two left. one was shrouded in darkness so i couldn't see them clearly, but the other was in the full moonlight… and the sight made my blood boil.

"GREY HOOF YOU BASTARD!" i yell as i holster my pistol. taking long strides i quickly close the distance between us before he can react. i thrust my left arm out and clamp my hand on his rotting neck, lifting him off the ground. i carry the undead bastard back toward the girls, who were still safe inside the barrier.

"okay girls, here's the one that made me angry. to be fair this is my first time meeting him, although i still hate him for what he's done. his crime is thus, he lead a mob to the murder of a filly over one thousand years ago… but that's not the worst part of this tale i'm afraid. for the reason the filly was murdered was because she obtained her cutie mark… HER CUTIE MARK!" i bellow at the undead pony in my steel grip.

"she was killed for finding her talent?!" Twilight was furious at this point, not that i blame her in the slightest.

"thats right, and though Luna may have punished this mongrel… i need to let some anger out so i can face Moon without losing my composure." i then proceed to slam my fist into his face repeatedly, crushing any bones that have not rotted away at this point. once his body went limp i grabbed him by a forehoof and hind leg and proceeded to rip him in half so i know he won't follow us. after that was done i turn around and see that final undead pony hadn't moved from the spot they were rooted to.

"UNDEAD MONGREL FRONT AND CENTER **NOW!** " i bellowed not expecting it to comply, thinking it only followed His orders. to mine and everyone's astonishment it moved into the moonlight… and i can't believe it. the very one i was looking for is now standing before me eying me curiously.

"your name wouldn't happen to be Mitta would it? mother of Ruby and only sane mind in Sunny town?" i ask almost knowing the answer already.

the voice that answered was hollow and raspy, understandable with the condition she is in."how do you know all of this stranger? the only outsider that knows of Ruby and Sunny town is Princess Luna, and maybe Celestia."

"i know a lot of things about this world i shouldn't know, for example. i know how Ruby was killed, i will not tell anypony if you wish me to keep it a secret however. i don't go around blabbing other secrets unless it will save lives." i replied with a neutral expression.

"well you are correct, i am Mitta, mother of Ruby and denizen of Sunny town."

"hmm, well get going. i'm not going to kill you, somepony is waiting back in town for you to spend some time with her, you have about 3 hours. enjoy it while it lasts." i say waving her off before turning to the mares still standing behind me. i hear Mitta trudge off into the forest and Twilight drops the barrier in front of me.

"dude why did you let that one go?" Dash asked pointing in the direction Mita walked off.

"i let that one go because she isn't actually one of them, she was just lumped into the punishment because of her situation. i'm not telling because it's personal to her and i respect her right to privacy dash, and you should too. now we should get moving, my job is done here. i was only here to stop those mongrel if they showed up and now that's over. i'm walking in the far back because the rest is up to you." i say falling in behind the six mares, before i left i retrieved as many of the empty mags as i could. though i only found three not including the one still in the pistol.

After a few minutes of walking i had an idea to try and summon one of my familiar, just to see if i still could. i was shocked when i didn't have access to any of them anymore. i thought about this for a while, and concluded when my body was destroyed i must have lost my connection to them. so i'll have to start over from scratch and collect more, and my first target was already set. silently i step off the path behind Twi and the others, and summon my wings. taking off i start heading towards the old castle from the sky.

While remaining silent i fly quickly to the castle ruins, upon entering i noticed the elements off to the back of the entrance hall. suddenly i sense a presence and turn to face it, looking me dead in the eyes is Nightmare Moon.

"What are you doing here?" she demands not breaking eye contact.

"I merely wish to talk to you Moon." i reply, then i take a step forward and bow on one knee.

"Why do you bow to me creature?" Moon asks a little puzzled.

"How else will i show my respect for you and your beautiful night Moon? Even if you're corrupted by negative emotions you're still the princess of the night." by this time i had stood back up and was calmly standing still.

"Why should you show respect for my night… nopony else has in more than a thousand years!" now i could tell she was confused.

"Because Moon i am a creature of the night, i'm a vampire." i say showing her my extended canines.

"Well that explains that, but you still haven't answered my question vampire."

"I was getting to that Moon, i'm here to talk to you. However i do have something else i need to do first."

Suddenly i lunged at her, and being a only a few feet away from each other she couldn't dodge me. placing the palm of my hand on her forehead i reach into her mind and sever a piece of her soul without damaging the rest of it. taking the piece of her soul into my own i back away a few steps and wait for her to recover.

"You cur, what have you done to me?!" she says glaring angrily at me from her position on the floor, unable to stand at the moment.

"I severed a piece of your soul Moon, you will be fine. i left the majority of it undamaged so it will recover in time, However i must tell you something. you WILL lose to the Elements of Harmony, that's one reason i did this. to preserve you as you just were so i can call upon you when i need assistance in battle, the second reason i did this is because i don't see you as pure evil like others do. i can see good in you where others cannot and for that i am willing to help you survive this ordeal Moon." by the time i finished speaking she had recovered enough to stand.

"I see, so you wish to assist me in survival. you also say i will fall to the elements once more. show me proof that i should trust you and your words." she asks with suspicion written on her face.

i pull my phone out of my pocket and show her the part of the season one premiere where she is blasted with the elements and defeated. "This is how i know, because it has already happened."

She looked at it with wide eyes. "This can't be real, can it?" she asks herself more than anyone. "Okay, let's say i believe you. how can you help me? once the elements are used on me i won't exist anymore, it'll change this form back to Luna."

"That's why i took a piece of your soul as it is right at this moment. i can bring this form into being when ever i so choose, the only difference is you won't be in full control. i will have final say as to what you do with your new body. you won't be able to cause eternal night after this but at least you will still exist after the elements are used to change Luna back. that's my offer Moon, do you accept?" i ask.

"If you can truly help me i accept that offer vampire, what is your name?" she asks

"You will know my name when the others get here, they should be arriving soon in fact." i reply, avoiding her questioning looks. "I will wait for them outside. do what you must Moon and fear not the elements, fear what will happen if you betray me for selfish goals."

With that i walk outside and wait for Twi and the others to arrive at the castle ruins. seeing Rainbow fly over to fix the bridge i slink into the shadows to watch.

"... Thank you, for the offer i mean." and with that Dash ties the bridge and fly back to the others.

Once they get across the bridge i step out of the darkness and wave to them. "Hey girls, thought you weren't coming after all."

"Where have you been?!" Twi demands

"I decided to fly her and wait for you, seeing as i wasn't needed for the rest of the journey." i lean forward to whisper in Twi's ear. " i wasn't supposed to help you with the rest Twi, it might have changed the future, because i wasn't supposed to be in this world to begin with, the only reason i intervened with the zombie ponies is because that event never happened in the history i know of this place. so i stepped in to keep the timeline from becoming damaged."

"Oh… okay then, let's get going girls." Twi says turning to the rest of them. they all looked very confused as to Twilight's complete change in attitude.

As we walk into the castle, i let the scene play out in front of me. Twi focuses on the orbs and Moon appears to take them away, but at the last minute i jump into the vortex along with Twi.

When i can see again i look around and i know where we are, in the room where Moon is defeated. however i look at Moon and she is furious, furious at ME for some reason.

" **YOU LIAR! YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD HELP ME, BUT HERE YOU ARE SIDING WITH THESE PONIES!"** she bellowed using her Royal Canterlot Voice.

"I never lied to you, i told you nothing but the truth Moon but these events have to happen or the world could end horribly!" i yell back.

"YOU LIE VAMPIRE, YOU HAVE BETRAYED MY TRUST SO YOU WILL FACE MY WRATH." be continued to bellow.

With that she charges me and i brace myself for her to impact on me, what i hadn't noticed in time was her lowering her head to try and impale me on her almost one and a half foot horn. unable to avoid being impaled i could only hope it would miss vital organs, and took it head on.

"REZNOV!" i heard Twi scream from the other end of the room near where the elements were on the floor.

I slump down with my back against a pillar for support, and watch as the rest of the episode played out perfectly, the girls showed up, they got the elements and zapped Moon with them reverting her back to Luna. once Celly had made sure her sister was fine she noticed me leaning against a pillar. she rushed over to me drawing attention to me for the first time, making the others gasp in horror at the shape i was in.

"How did this happen Rez?!" Celly asks with her voice full of worry.

"Moon." this was all i could get out before i started coughing up blood. acting on instinct i reached out my hand, and Cely seeing i was reaching for something looked where i was reaching. upon seeing i was reaching for her hoof she held it out to me, and without thinking i bit down into it to get some blood from her.

"What was THAT for Rez?!" she shrieked and pulled her hoof away.

"Sorry Celly, but i needed blood to survive. i hope you don't hate me for what i did just now, but my body wasn't regenerating enough to keep me alive and i had to speed it up with blood from another being." by now i was standing up and looking around the room at the others, who were looking back with horror in their eyes.

"I don't hate you Rez, you did what you needed to and i wouldn't want you to die so soon after you got here." Celly said looking at her hoof.

"However i wasn't thinking when i bit you… i have to ask. are you a virgin Celly?" this caused everyone in the room to gasp and look at me with confusion. "Allow me to explain, if she is then there will be changes. when someone of my blood bites another of the opposite sex that is a virgin they also turn into a vampire."

"Rez, i am." Celly says with a sacred look in her eyes.

"Don't worry Celly i can help you with this, i think we should all head back to Ponyville. these six need to be told about what i am and why i'm here."

"You are right Rez, they do deserve to know. come my ponies, we are going back to the library to explain all of this."

once we had arrived at the library, Celly had started telling Twi and the others about what i was and how i came to be in this world, with me filling in gaps when needed.

"So lemme get this straight partner, yer from another world?!" AJ asked still a little skeptical of all this.

"yup, from a world called earth." i replied as i sipped my glass of water spike had brought me. i then had an idea, "Celly should i show them? i kinda already showed Twi a little earlier so she would believe me."

"If you think it will help. then go ahead, but nothing that hasn't happened yet okay?" she answered quietly so only i could hear.

"I have to tell you all something, minus Twi because she already knows. you all are famous where i come from." i say while i load up the season one premiere again and show it to them.

"So… everypony in your world knows about us?" asked the pink party mare with the biggest grin ever.

"Yup, and i know a lot about all of you already, but one thing i need right now is sleep. in the morning i'll need to head back to canterlot to help Celly here deal with becoming a vampire, it's quite painful if you aren't prepared for it." after a few minutes everyone had shuffled out leaving only me with Twi and Spike. "So where do i sleep Twi?"

"Well i wasn't exactly expecting to have another sleeping here so there's only one bed." she says looking a little embarrassed.

"That's okay, as long as you don't mind sharing, and just to be clear Twi… this is just as friends so don't try anything funny now." finishing my sentence with a huge grin, i just love messing with other people's heads.

"WHAT?!" she nearly fell over from shock, yup worked perfectly. i just start laughing uncontrollably, falling to the floor and rolling around.

"Aw come on Twi i was just messing with you." i say once i can stand again.

Still looking a little flustered she calms down a bit. "Well okay, but don't do that to me." making a pouty face. shortly we got into bed a slowly drifted off to sleep, unaware of the chaos that tomorrow will bring.

End Note - I hope you all enjoyed that, i kinda was being lazy with my typing and i refuse to stop now. i'm only going to cap the first word of a paragraph and names plus the first word of dialogue. furthermore i can't upload regularly as i thought i could, so just check back once in awhile for an update. i don't plan on stopping this story any time soon so don't worry. this is Shadow saying bye for now :D


End file.
